desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Rowland
John Rowland '''is the former gardner of Gabrielle Solis. He currently owns a chain of restaurants, after giving up his gardnering company. '''Season One The most prolific of these difficulties including Gabrielle's mother in law, Juanita, who is introduced in episode 1.05 ("Come In, Stranger"). However, Juanita was hit by a car driven by Andrew Van De Kamp after discovering the affair in episode 1.07 ("Anything You Can Do"). The hit and run placed Juanita into a coma. John became overwhelmed with guilt and went to confession before the following episode ("Guilty"). However, he became entranced once again by Gabrielle and may have conceived her unborn child. He found out about this in episode 1.21 ("Sunday in the Park with George") and started "freaking out". He demanded to see Mr. Solis but Gabrielle refused. Instead, John arrived at Carlos's gay hate trial in episode 1.23 ("One Wonderful Day") and told him "he got the wrong guys". "Didn't you think it was strange that you had the only lawn on Wisteria Lane that needed to be mowed three times a week?", he said. Carlos went mad and attempted to attack John but it looked like he was attacking Justin - the gay person he beat up previously. After what happened at the court Gabrielle breaks up with him. Season Two In season 2, his mother, Helen Rowland worked at the adoption agency where Gabrielle and Carlos were planning to adopt Lily. Helen used her job for revenge over her son and got Lily taken away from the Solis'. Season Three John goes and look for new housewives to be with. According to his dialogue in episode 3.03 ("A Weekend in the Country"), he is doing well and is very rich and successful with his gardening company. He was engaged to the daughter of the Sinclair Hotel owner, Tammy Sinclair. About half a year later, in episode 3.17 ("Dress Big") Gabrielle tells Edie Britt that John is married. Season Four A few months later he met Gabrielle at a hotel owned by his father-in-law and realised that he still loved her. He constantly fights with his wife over the fact that she wants to lead his life. He tries to get back with Gabrielle but she refuses because his wife is pregnant and she is with Carlos. Carlos who eavesdrops this soon realizes he is not unlike John used to be and finally forgives him. John then just asks if he thinks Gabrielle is happy and Carlos tells him that she is. Season Six He is to appear in Season 6, as a successful restaurant owner, which Gaby and Carlos find out when they are dining and discover that it he is the owner. Ana, Gaby's niece is immediately attracted to him, and takes a job at his restaurant as a waitress. Gaby discovers condoms in Ana's room, knowing that she plans to sleep with him. Ana tells Gaby she is in love with John, which is something Gaby will not have. Gaby goes over to the restaurant to warn John off Ana, who reveals that he knows she has feelings for him, and makes a pass at her. Ana sees this, and runs off shocked. Later Gaby confesses to Ana about their previous affair, and that she has no feelings for John, and also tells her that John only used her to get back at Gaby, and pleads that she does not tell Carlos. Ana doesn't and decides to quit her job. That night, Gaby tells Carlos that she is happy with her life, everything is good, implying that John has no chance of having her, and this is proven when John receives a picture of him and Gabby years ago, split in the middle, indicating that she will never get back with him. 'Relasionships' Mother: Helen Rowland Father: Bob Rowland Siblings: unnamed sister (younger) Other Relatives Ex-Wives: Tammy Rowland Past Romances: Danielle Van De Kamp, Gabrielle Solis Rowland, John